


Celebrations

by LuxaLucifer



Series: For the Long Run [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, M/M, post archdemon battle, zevran is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxaLucifer/pseuds/LuxaLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a day full of celebration. He had been drinking for most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

It had been a day full of celebration.

He had been drinking for most of it.

The Archdemon was dead, the Blight was over, and his Warden lived. What reason was there to stay sober?

When they’d come to the tavern, all of them, both old and new (the Warden had begged Alistair to come with tears in his eyes, please, just pretend Loghain’s not there, I’m sorry, I need you), Zevran had thought, hm, this should be fun.

Within an hour he was knocking drinks back pint for pint with Oghren.

Two hours in he asked the bard to kick it up a notch. He wanted music that aroused, he told her. She stared at him with fear in her eyes.

Three hours in he had pulled Loghain up from his table, knocking over his beer in the process and planting a sloppy kiss on the old man’s face. The tavern had laughed loudly enough to mask Loghain’s annoyed shouting. Zevran had then proclaimed him a righteous old fellow and let him grumble back in his seat.

At least twice he had roused the tavern in an impromptu round of appreciation for Alistair, expressed both times in bawdy war songs. 

Four hours in he was telling Leliana how pretty her hair was, so pretty, she was so pretty, and his stomach felt a little funny, but that was okay because she was so pretty.

At some point he found himself on the table, shouting “The Archdemon is dead! Praise the Maker!” At least Oghren was clapping for him.

Wynne was drinking a lot too, but she was laughing at the end of the night, which was a sight better than Zevran’s morning activities, where he spent his early hours in the bathroom, listening to Shale call him incompetent for not knowing his own limits.

When he finally felt well enough to return to the bedroom, his Warden was there, watching him with a smile.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” he said, remembering what he’d heard about how an Archdemon is slain. “You’re alive, after all.”


End file.
